Realization
by DeliverUsFromEvil
Summary: Draco and Hermione realize their true feelings for each other.
1. Chapter 1

Draco walked down towards the Great Hall, attracting a lot of attention from other students because he had his nose stuck in a book. Hermione was walking out the Great Hall, feeling too sick to eat and nervous for the upcoming exams. She looked flustered and tired. Her eyes darted around, widening when she caught sight of Draco. She tried not to stare.

Draco looked up, and noticed Hermione looking at him. He glared at her. She immediately looked away, and flushed, hurrying off to the Gryffindor Tower.

Draco sighed as she walked off. He had secretly had a soft spot for Hermione. He envied Viktor Krum for kissing her, and Harry and Ron for being her best friends, although he hated admitting it. Even to himself. He sat down at the Slytherin table, glancing up and down to see who he could hold a reasonable conversation with. He sighed again. Hs actions did not go unnoticed by either Harry or Ron who sat, watching Draco curiously.

"He's up to something, mate." Ron whispered to Harry, not taking his eyes from Draco, who had begun reading again. "Since when does he give a damn about his exams?"

Harry nodded, "I agree," he said, "maybe it's time to bring out my dad's old cloak again." He turned to look at Ron, who nodded and they stood up to leave. They walked up to common room, neither of them speaking to each other because they were focused on their own thoughts and explanations for Draco's strange behavior. Hermione ran out the common room, carrying a note. Harry and Ron both stopped as Hermione ran past them.

"Must… Send… This!" she called not bothering to turn around or stop. They both watched her disappear around the corner. They shrugged, thinking she was probably ordering another textbook. Harry sped up to go get his invisibility cloak and he also carried his Marauders Map. Ron looked at him.

"How else do you expect to find him? Wander around aimlessly until we find him?" Harry spoke. Ron nodded again, and started towards the Fat Lady. Harry followed him rolling his eyes.

Once they were both under the cloak Harry pulled out his wand, pointing it at the shabby piece of parchment and whispered, "I solemnly saw I am up to no good." The parchment became flooded with corridors and small dots representing people. Harry and Ron both searched it, scanning for Draco.

"There he is!" Ron pointed at the dot one of the few dots in the library. Harry looked.

:And there's.. Hermione?" They both looked at the small dots moving together that were labeled as Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. They looked at each other in complete confusion. They raced to the library as quick as they could under the cloak. They skidded to a halt outside the door.

"…Didn't know, Draco." Hermione was speaking quietly.

Draco murmured, but Harry and Ron could make out the words. Ron reached in his pocket elbowing Harry in the process.

"Hey!" Harry hissed. Ron looked at him apologetically before pulling out a pair of extendable ears, he placed it by the crack in the door, and Harry took the other ear, placing it to his own.

"I didn't know you could be so blind Hermione. Isn't it obvious?"

"Until very recently, no."

Draco audibly sighed. "What are we going to do about it? I am Draco Malfoy, the pureblood, the bad guy… You are Hermione Granger, the Mud… Muggle-born."

Harry and Ron looked at each other in shock.

"…It's impossible for us to be seen together, or even be together." Draco continued.

Now Hermione sighed. She whispered, "It's not impossible for us to be together, nothing is impossible Draco."

Harry and Ron who were frozen in shock, both looked through the crack between the door and door frame.

She moved closer to him, cupping his face in her hands. He flinched slightly at her touch, but relaxed almost immediately. Hermione spoke gently.

"If I mean _anything_ to you, we will find a way." She looked at his face carefully. Draco nodded. He had never been spoken to with this much _care_, or _love_. It was overwhelming for him. Nor had he ever felt the way he felt at the precise moment towards anyone, except the girl standing in front of him holding his face. He wrapped his arms around her.

"You mean _everything_ to me Hermione." He reached down brushing his lips against hers, she responded arching herself towards him, letting go of his face to put her arms around his neck. She smiled.

"I'm glad to hear it. You _are_ my everything." She flushed, and giggled embarrassed at the words, never once expecting herself to say them.

And at that precise moment Harry and Ron fell through the door.


	2. Chapter 2

…

Draco and Hermione jumped, staring at Harry and Ron who lay in a crumpled heap on the floor. Ron laughed nervously, turning crimson. Harry was the first to speak.

"Hermione! …There you are!"

"Yes, here I am?" Hermione looked confused, wondering why Harry and Ron were here.

Draco just glared at the two, annoyed that the private conversation between himself and Hermione had been heard; his sharp eyes spotted the extendable ears and narrowed.

"Weren't you ever told not to eavesdrop Potter?" he sneered. Harry looked at Draco, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Didn't mummy ever teach you manners, Draco? I have a name."

Hermione watched the conversation between Harry and Draco intently, whilst Ron looked around the room, wishing he was somewhere else, and that Harry had never convinced him to follow Draco.

"Don't speak to me like that Potter! Do you know who I am?"

"Yes," Harry replied, "you're Draco Malfoy, the spoilt mummy's boy." Draco pulled his wand out, pointing it into Harry's face.

"Take that back, Potter! Don't you _ever_ mention my mother again!" Harry scrambled to his feet, pulling his wand out and pointing it at Draco, Hermione gasped.

"No! Do not fight each other!" She stood in-between them both, and put her hands on Draco's shoulders, "Draco please, don't." Draco looked deeply into her eyes, and nodded, putting his wand away. Behind Hermione, Harry's eyes widen in confusion and kicked Ron to get his attention, who looked at Draco and Hermione, who were whispering sweet nothings to each other. Ron stared, unable to take his eyes of the pair, jealousy flaring up inside him. He blinked, shocked at the emotions inside, he stood up, and left the room, unnoticed by Hermione and Draco, Harry watched him leave, and followed him, putting a comforting hand on his back.

"It's like Krum again. I only want her when someone else has her." Ron frowned, his crimson blush fading.

Harry nodded, unsure of what to say, of how to comfort his best friend. He turned hearing heavy footsteps behind him. Hermione ran to them.

"Harry. Ron." She breathed, "I'm sorry. I should have told you. I should, I should…" she couldn't finish. Instead she stood, breathless, her mouth gaping. Ron looked at her, and turned away, walking into the common room, slamming the portal shut. The Fat Lady shrieked at Ron, and cursed him under her breath, Harry stared at her. Hermione sighed.

"He hates me." She walked off leaving Harry stood on his own, staring open mouthed. He shook his head, and walked into the common room.

Hermione ran back to Draco, who was still in the library, curious of his own feelings, and how Hermione had managed to convince him to put his wand away with one simple word. He put his arms around her, she put her head on his shoulder, and tears ran down her face, spilling on to his shirt.

I'm sorry," she hiccupped, "I'm getting your shirt all wet." He laughed lightly.

"I don't mind. Honestly." He lifted her chin, and wiped her tears away. He looked at her. "He will forgive you, he always does." She smiled, her lips trembling. He watched her, not sure what else to say to comfort her. He moved his hands down to her waist, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, placing her lips on his. He kissed her deeply, pulling her hips towards him. Madam Prince cleared her throat loudly.

"Out!" she screeched, "Get out! No canoodling in _my_ library! Out! Out!" Hermione stifled a laugh, and Draco grinned. They walked out and headed hand in hand to the Entrance Hall, where they continued the kiss, much to the surprise of the other students, who walked past whispering.

"Draco… and her? …."Surely he has better taste!" Pansy Parkinson walked past, her mouth moving like a fish out of water. She flounced up to them. "Draco! What are you _doing_? She's a _mudblood!" _She stared at them; Draco didn't turn away from Hermione as he broke the kiss to speak. "Bye Pansy." He grinned at Hermione who giggled, as Pansy stormed off to her friends, muttering threats to Hermione and curses she would use against her.

"Come with me," Draco said, pulling gently on Hermione's hand, he lead her out the grounds.


	3. Chapter 3

"Come with me," Draco said, pulling gently on Hermione's hand, he led her out the grounds.

…

She followed him, wondering where he was taking her. She looked around the familiar grounds; this was different to when he would race down here with Harry and Ron to question Hagrid. More relaxed... More romantic. She sighed happily, and looked to Draco, who turned at the same precise moment, to stare deeply into her eyes. He let go of her hand, she frowned.

"Only for a minute, I promise," he smiled, and reached into his pocket. "I don't know if you know, but I've liked you for a while. But due to... circumstances I was told to refrain from telling you. But…" He pulled out a small velvet box. Hermione watched him carefully.

"What you said earlier, about nothing being impossible, made me realize something," he handed the box to her; "open it," he said quietly, his face full of pure emotion. Hermione opened the box slowly, and looked inside; it was a gold necklace, with a small heart on it. Draco smiled, and whispered, 'look what's engraved on it." She picked up the delicate gold chain, and look at the inscription, 'It's impossible not to love you. DM" Her eyes filled with happy tears, and she threw her arms around him. He hugged her back tightly.

"How you acted today, with Po... Harry and Ron… I admired it, and whilst you were speaking with them, I engraved it myself; I'd intended to send it anonymously, but after today's, ah, confessions, I thought it would be more romantic to give it to you personally.'

Hermione gave a watery smile; she seemed to be crying a lot today. "Thank you... I love it. Will you help me put it on?" Draco nodded, and took the necklace from her, picking up the chain carefully; Hermione lifted her mane of bushy hair up, exposing her neck. Draco placed the chain around her throat, fastened the clasp, and kissed her neck softly. Hermione shivered involuntarily at the feel of his lips against her bare skin, and turned, her hand over the necklace. She smiled at him, leaning forward pressed her lips to his, crushing them slightly. He responded enthusiastically, a hand snaking around her waist, pulling her towards him, the other tangling in her hair, pulling her head to his. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and smiled against his lips. He reluctantly pulled away.

"What? What's wrong?" Hermione asked, confused.

"Nothing," Draco smiled lightly, "nothing's wrong, everything is perfect. You're perfect. I love you."

Hermione looked at him, "You… Love me?" Draco nodded, the smile fading fast from his lips. She grinned. "That's a relief then. I love you too." She touched the necklace briefly and grinned again. Draco let out a sigh of relief, and kissed her deeply.

"Never forget it, okay?" he murmured against her lips.

"Never." She whispered.


End file.
